kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Solaris
Solaris (originally from Sonic 2006) is the God of Suns, and the deity who created firebending. His brother is Polaris, the Snow God. History Solaris was created at the beginning of the universe by Arceus. Solaris created the universe's suns, and later decides which mortals are worthy of firebending. In the olden days, Solaris' home planet was; and still is, Planet Secco, and he was worshipped by a race of Ancient Robots who believed he would use his timebending abilities to revive their race using the Timeshift Stones they mined, should they fall. However, when the planet was destroyed by the Vaporians during the Nightmare Wars, Solaris didn't revive them. During Earth's development, Solaris and Polaris engaged in regular quarrels, regarding whether summer should be the dominate season, or winter. They battled over the island that would become Punk Hazard, turning it into a fire-and-ice island. In the end, they made a pact where a fraction of the year would be dedicated to their season. However, certain parts of the world would always have their season. Solaris appeared in Operation: ANCESTOR, along with the rest of the gods as they battled Malladus and sent him back to the Underworld. Regarding the plot of Sonic 2006, the King of Soleanna captured a flame from Solaris's body, and used it to make a Solaris clone. This clone went out of control and tried to destroy the universe, successfully overpowering the true Solaris. When the clone was subdued by Sonic the Hedgehog and his group, the true Solaris used his timebending to send Sonic and Elise back in time, to put out the flame that would create his clone. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Nigel Uno, Rachel, and the others of their group finally met with Solaris when they journeyed to the Sun Temple in Secco's Ancient Wastelands. Solaris explained why he didn't use his timebending to activate the Timeshift Stones, because the stones only replayed the same parts from the past over and over. Solaris then told them about Ganondorf's past life, as the Demon King known as Demise. Appearance Solaris is a very large entity with a gray stone body (which lights gold in his full power). He has sharp wings like that of a phoenix, and a miniature sun burns in his core. Powers Solaris is a powerful god who created firebending. He created all the suns that exist in the universe and makes them burn endlessly with his power. He is able to bless Fire Chi unto any deserving mortal, or take it away if he so chooses. Solaris also possesses timebending, and fragments of his chi exist everywhere on Secco. Timeshift Stones can be mined on the planet. As a god, he is immortal, he speaks telepathy, and he can fly. Weaknesses His flames are able to be harnessed to make clones of himself. Those clones can grow as strong as Solaris and overpower him. Stories He's Appeared *Fairy Sisters (mentioned) *Operation: ANCESTOR (Chapter 1) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: CLOWN (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights Category:Sega Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Firebenders Category:Timebenders